


Welcome home ,My Dear

by Agens_Sheng



Series: Works for sex [1]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Come Home, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agens_Sheng/pseuds/Agens_Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In S3E3 Drew's father is so incomprehensible,being a gay isn't evil.Just one find his lover happen to  the same gender.So I write this work to cure<br/>Drew who is strong than most people .hope you will enjoy this,and I will try to put translation one (in English)recently</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home ,My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> 修改完成（）里面是Drew的想法。里面是Rick的想法。  
> PS：说好是七点半的，但是今天舰宠的新闻让我有点受不了，发了会呆才上来改。

(一切都会过去。)  
(即使没有被原谅但是已经没有什么遗憾了。)  
(还有，已经回家了。)  
站在门口的Drew吸了一口气，转动了门上的钥匙。钥匙扣上还挂着Rick的狗牌，一晃一晃的和皮卡的钥匙发出清脆的碰撞声。这个时间估计Rick已经出发去退伍军人中心了， Rick每周都回去中心当一天的志愿者。不过这样最好，不会有他熟悉的人看到他崩溃的状态。如果不是他执意要。。。Drew用膝盖抵着门转动了最后一下，很意外没有看到那个金黄色的毛团Tiki向他冲来。而且空气中还漂浮着蛋卷的味道？  
“Rick？”把手里的钥匙放在玄关上面，Drew直接拐进了厨房。果然，本应该在中心的丈夫现在正站在炉子旁边，脚旁边是团团转的Tiki，似乎想从主人哪讨点好处出来。听到另外一个主人的声音Tiki软绵绵的叫了一声，算是和Drew打了招呼。  
“Hi”听到了小狗的提醒，Rick转过身和刚回来的丈夫打了个招呼。“回来之后的第一个夜班怎么样？没有把我的衬衫弄脏吧？”  
“你不是应该在中心吗？”虽然理智在不停的叫嚣，但是Drew还是遵循自己的本能上前拥抱了丈夫。沾在Rick衣服上的蛋卷和火腿的味道闻起来好极了，就是那种家的味道。“你不是。。唔”下半句话完全的消失在了Rick的吻里。忙碌的夜班没有足够的时间让Drew补充水分，嘴唇有些起皮Rick在心理皱了皱眉头，但是这并没有阻挡他的动作。润湿了嘴唇之后，舌头终于探入了Drew的口腔，轻轻的扫着牙齿与牙龈相交的部分之后再一次深入。勾着对方的舌头，在狭小的口腔里搅动着，透明的津液也因为这剧烈的活动打起了密密的泡沫。  
“哈”在窒息前的一秒钟Drew用一推结束了这个吻，之后又下意识的拉了对方一把。在家的时候Rick并不用假肢，手杖或者是可以用上的一切支撑物都是Rick的选择。蜜月的时候Rick挑了一个结实的手杖，并且在上面画了一条带着狗牌的蛇。  
“树根啤酒？第一个夜班他们就给你喝这个？”Rick砸了砸嘴，除了碳酸饮料一类的味道，并没有什么别的东西。  
“那他们还能给提供什么？无酒精啤酒吗？”Drew挑了挑一边的眉毛。“你在幻想什么，两条半-腿先生？”  
“所以，我们要再讨论一次2.5﹥3的问题吗？”刚刚一吻的效果还没有散去，每一个字都伴随着Rick压低的声音吐在了Drew的耳后。  
(上帝，他。。他妈的现在他要的就是这个！)还带着消毒水、酒精和饮料混合味道的手狠狠的把住了刚才还在耳后捣乱的那个人，之后又狠狠的吻上了那张嘴，残留在舌头和牙齿上的是薄荷与柠檬的味道。(和以前家里的牙膏是一个味道。每次都是抽完烟之后就立刻去刷牙就是为了不让妈发现。但是为什么？为什么！)再次带着对方的舌头翻搅起来，舔舐着对方口腔的每一个角落,好像一只饥饿的幼兽在寻求食物。  
“Fuck me.” Derw哑着嗓子说到，却不知自己已经泪流满面。  
“去客厅。”Rick回抱了丈夫，下巴上刚刚萌发的胡子轻轻的蹭着对方锁骨的位置，加之穿着狗牌的链子在对方的脖子上留下了淡淡的痕迹。  
“如果真有初拥这东西就好了。”湿湿的一吻落在了Drew的喉结上，牙齿也在皮肤上轻轻的摩擦着，本能的躲避和被激起的敏感让身下的人轻轻的颤抖起来，鼻息也开始紊乱起来。Rick的动作并没有停止，沿着喉结继续向下，津液蜿蜒连成了一条泛着光泽的水带。“哈”狠狠的吸了一口气，整个背部立刻弓起支撑点也转移到了臀部，贴身的卫衣也在这个动作中上蹿，漂亮但不狰狞的腹肌被露出了小半。作战部队长期持枪留下的茧子这是成为了最好的助兴，即使被爱抚过多次，但是对方的乳头仍然禁不止刺激。手掌翻转，食指和中指夹住了乳头，大拇指肚是不是的掠夺被夹住的红缨，刚刚修剪过的指甲更是频繁的光顾乳头上那条小小的缝隙。  
“Fu..你就。。哈。偏向一边是吗？”Drew觉得自己那只被玩弄的乳头已经红肿挺立，另外一边不满的微微发痒着，传教士体位甚至不能让他用沙发来解决瘙痒的问题。(好极了，Rick今天穿的是拳击短裤。)蜷起膝盖，在对方的小兄弟上摩擦了一下。又不是和女孩子做爱，漫长的前戏可不是他的爱好。  
“斯，我记得你已经吃饱了。”Drew感到自己眼前的东西转动了一圈，裸露在外面被玩弄的红肿的乳首狠狠的被压在了沙发上，膝盖本能的去寻找支点后背连同臀部构成了一个拱形。“果然饥渴的不行不是嘛？嗯？”伴随着疑问，外面的牛仔裤迅速被扒下紧身的白色的四角内裤露了出来，上面还印着Belong to Rick。  
“啪”巴掌的声音盖过了松紧带打在皮肤上的声音，雪白的臀肉立刻染上了粉红色，并且还轻轻颤动了一下，正好卡在囊袋上方的裤腰又让对方往后缩，唔咽的声音从Drew的喉咙里发了出来。(艹，我想要更多。)“艹，Rick你就不能快点？”趴在沙发上的Drew再一次表示了他的不满，晃动了一下自己的屁股。(更多，更多。现在我只希望他把我的脑浆都艹出来，我他妈的什么都不想在想了。)  
“嘘。”Rick从后面靠了上来，浓密的耻毛和被击打之后带着微微刺痛感的臀肉摩擦着，细细的吻着丈夫眼角的泪水。Drew根本不知道他在请求的时候泪水已经从眼睛里溢了出来，顺着填满了眼角细细的纹路。“我们得先准备好。”说完便把手伸进了沙发的缝隙里，摸索起来，里面藏着用了半管的润滑剂。打开盖子、掰开臀瓣，带着枪茧的食指在粉红色的后庭上轻轻的按摩着。“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”伴随着手指的动作，Rick吻上了丈夫的臀部，刚刚击打的力度不大粉红色已经退了下去，但是在牙齿的刺激之下又麻又痒。原本低头的阴茎也有了逐渐抬起的趋势，可惜被卡在囊袋上面的裤腰限制的伸展不开。  
“是的，是的。我喜欢这个。”Drew本能的回答，他感觉到液体从他眼角滑到了他的嘴边。(快把我的脑子艹飞吧！我现在真的很想逃避。。就是逃避！)“哼”注意力马上就被侵入身体的一根手指吸引走了，身体的契合远远大于Drew的意料，穴口很快的松软下来接受了那根熟悉的食指。没错，是Rick的食指，上面的每一丝纹路，指肚上的每一小块茧子，细小的伤疤还有没有磨平的指甲都是他所熟悉的。温润的肠肉收缩着、吮吸着，伴随着Rick抽查的动作在粉红的后庭上留下了一圈水渍。  
(接下来就是中指。不会补充润滑剂，就那么直直的插进来。干燥的皮肤和细嫩的粘膜回来一个亲切的接触，虽然那种拉扯感并舒适，但是却能开始按摩我。即使是医学院的学生都不会比他更加熟练。)Drew收紧了自己的肠肉，用行动恳求着另外一根手指的加入，故意将已经在体内温润了一段时间的手指挤出一段，并且晃动着自己的腰肢，就像是一只发情中求换的母狗。“Fu。。。啊！”完全没有按照Drew的想法，原本在湿热甬道里的手指狠狠的戳到了那一点上，并且飞快的在甬道里搅动了几下，空气灌入肠道发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，紧接着两根涂满了润滑剂的手指不由分说的加入了在温热的天堂里面享受的同伴，瞬间将每一个菊丝都撑开，原本的粉红色变成了鲜艳的桃红色。疼。他妈的除了疼没有别的了。Drew深深的吸了一口气，希望自己赶快适应Rick这个突袭。Rick的手指也开始抽动起来，每一次都险险擦过那块敏感的地方.“哈。”终于跟上了对方的节奏，Drew挺了一下腰，Rick的手指直接撞上了敏感的地方。前面的阴茎也因为这个动作基本直立，有些液体也从最上面的小孔中渗出。  
“Beg me。”Rick从后面压上Drew的后背，在Drew的耳边说到，另外一只手附上了对方起立的阴茎上，按住了顶头的马眼。  
“哈。。我要你”(我不需要什么脑子了，真的不需要了。至少是现在。)“我要你的阴茎直接通进来。我确定里面已经足够湿了。我要你艹我直到我什么都想不出来。”  
“As you wish。”三根手指一下子就从柔软的后穴里拔了了出来，Rick快速的扒下来自己的拳击短裤，没有内裤束缚的阴茎现在已经红的发紫，直直的站立，龟头上泛着一片水光。Rick扶着自己火热的物件，在不断张合的后穴上滑动了两下，便直直的捅了进去，桃红色的后穴也因为这个动作被溢出的润滑剂点上一圈水光。“Suck me.”还没有等Drew叫出声，带着润滑剂的三根手指被塞到了Drew的最里面，直到喉咙的位置，泪水和口水在Drew脸上连成了一片。柔软的舌头轻轻的扫着指尖，肠肉也在不停的吮吸着里面灼热粗壮的的阴茎，一收一收的口腔和肠壁诱发着Rick开始了抽动。刚开始的抽动都是缓慢的，没有方向的。随着肠肉越绞越紧，没有目的的抽送变成了有目的的攻击，每一次都撞在了敏感的一点上。  
“艹，在哪。。啊！。。他妈的，你在用力一点！”Rick抽出了身下人嘴里的手指，咆哮似的叫床声就传了出来。而且那人也在不断的调整者角度，保证每一次的撞击都会落在那一点上，重重的落在那一点上。Rick加快了要不的动作，重重的、稳准的向那一点冲刺，感受着更加精致的穴壁，和身下人因为激情而僵直的后背。  
“哈、、哈。我。。。快到了。”Drew搭扣的喘着气，嘴角还流着混着润滑液、体液的口水，泛红的眼睛泪汪汪的看着丈夫。  
“一起。”Rick整个人后伏在了Drew的后背上，努力的坐着最后的冲刺。  
“Inside meeeee-----”  
“你在担心什么？”Rick将自己当成人肉垫子，怀里抱着刚刚射精还在倦怠期的丈夫。  
“很多事情。”Drew的喉结滑动了一下。“你的腿、阿富汗、我爸妈。。。”Drew的话并没有说完，一阵盘子碎裂的声音便打断了，接着是毛茸茸的Tiki飞奔而来，嘴角还带着明显的油渍。  
“Bad dog.”Drew从丈夫的怀里起来，稍微稳了一下重心，开始教训起了Tiki。精液和润滑剂的混合物，顺着大腿流了下来，形成了一道蜿蜒的痕迹。“Tiki是个图腾，我们当初给你起这个名字可不是想让你更像那个只会捣蛋的北欧邪神。”  
“噗。”躺在沙发上的Rick忍不住笑了出来Tiki这个名字可是他选的和Drew没有什么关系。紧接着手机解锁的声音和键盘输入的声音霹雳啪啦的响了起来。  
“你在找什么？”Drew听到了后面的声音，停下训狗的动作，看向歪在沙发上的Rick。  
“Em，给我们的小邪神找个永远爱他如初恋的雷神哥哥。一只狗还是有点少。”  
“再来一只？等等！我就去阿富汗呆了3个月，你到底看了什么东西？”  
“Well，中心里有些小姑娘给我介绍了汤博乐还有AO3。还有你是怎么知道的？雷神和邪神？”  
“我。。”Drew尴尬的张开了嘴但是没有办法合上，还没脱去的粉红色再次变成了深红色。“我得去冲个澡。”(Well，我确实已经回家了。)转身的一瞬间，一抹微笑爬上了Drew的脸。  
Rick看着丈夫离开的背影同样勾起了嘴角。


End file.
